


Captivation

by XenaHime53



Category: Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dysfunctional Family, Elena Bashing, Eventual Smut, Ezra Bashing, F/M, Family, Humans, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Protective Instincts, Protectiveness, Romance, Soul Bond, Vampires, Werewolf, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaHime53/pseuds/XenaHime53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He too had a leather jacket over his black shirt but she could easily see from his arms that he was well-built. She blushed when his lips went into a smirk as he caught her looking and said the most intelligent thing she could think of at the moment. "Y – British?!" Aria finds a person that makes her question, 'Ezra – who?' Klaus x Aria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivation

The darkened road suddenly showed itself against bright head lights of a black car as a eighteen year old wiped her blurry, hazel round eyes again and pushed her dark brown wavy hair out of her face to try to keep her focus on the road. Her phone rang again in the drink console to the lower side of the steering wheel making her eyes made contact with it for a second before groaning. 'Hanna' read on the screen yet for the fourth time since she left Rosewood this 'cute', small, appealingly unsuspecting town in Pennsylvania.

Aria's pump lips pressed together in a firm line as she wondered if Alison thought this way when she was first on the run. 'A', whoever the person was, ruined lives and truthfully she was fed up of the text messages, of always suspecting someone and having looking over her shoulder. She didn't care where exactly she ended up going, other than it not being Rosewood or anything within casual driving distance since she wouldn't put it past her friends to track her down to bring her back to that dreary little town that held nothing but memories she wanted to forget.

_Guys, Ezra isn't A!_

_He was using me – using US – to find Alison so he could get his big ending for his story!_

" _He has a theory though-" She pulled her hazel eyes to look at all of them as she slowly continued, searching for the shocked looks that she was counting on, "He thinks one of us did it.."_

She wanted to forget the first time she saw him sitting at the bar just a little aways from her after when she caught herself looking at Alison's missing poster that was hanging right in front of her as if to taught her. She wanted to forget the way his blue bright eyes lit up when he talked about his love for History.

" _If he has been following us around trying to see if we would lead him to Alison, then he must know about A," She looked up to see pity in Emily's bright brown eyes and her words of sarcasm for stating the obvious was caught in her throat, "How could he stand by all this time and not even help you?!"_

" _It's simple really," She murmured almost to herself through the heavy silence, wishing it was exactly that – simple – before she was taken aback at how easily the words fell from her mouth as she felt a tear slip past her tight resolve, "He NEVER really loved me.."_

She didn't even blink at the almost broken sign that notified her that she was leaving Rosewood.

Her life with her friends was never easy. Sure, once Alison took you 'under her wing' per say you were never bullied by others – except for Alison. The girl could be down right cruel, but since her supposed 'death' the girls have gotten closer to lean on one another. That being said, why didn't they see all that she needed was _space_? To possibly, oh I don't know, be given comfort like she gave all of them multiple times after she gave them a jumbo sized ice cream container with a spoon?

She knew that Mike was safe with their dad, after all he seemed to not be able to handle the both of them on his best day and her mother was in Australia trying to live her life. She would never know how much it pained Aria to send her mother away, she practically packed her mother's suit case after A stuck a bee hive in the sunroof of her mother's car – something she still winced at.

Her eyes widened as a sudden thought popped into her head, making her park on the side of the road and grab her phone to scoff at the fifteen messages and twenty-two text messages from her blond friend that also left three voice mails.

" _I don't know where the truth ends and the lies begin!"_

" _I said I'm fine, Hanna!"_

" _You actually think I give a damn about my image right about now, Hanna?"_

" _I don't know where I am going all that I know is I need a break from all of this - You need to get out of my way Emily..."_

A frown was sketched on her slightly tanned face as she shook her head to clear it, pulling up a number she called only two days ago with a smile. "Hello?'

"Hey, Aunt Meredith.. How have you been?"

…

Aria, sitting in a booth at 'The Grill' in a dark gray foam fitting top underneath her leather jacket with dark faded jeans and black sneakers, slowly stopped laughing as her aunt was telling her a funny story about her and her mother growing up to roll her eyes and glare at her purse beside her as if it was responsible for all the bad things that ever happened in her life, before rolling her eyes and trying to dig through it to find her phone as 'Good Man' by Devour the day called to her, compelling her to find it.

She pulled out her phone to scowl at it before denying the call.

"Who are you avoiding?" Her aunt Meredith's soft questioning voice made her wide, round eyes look up from her phone before she sighed. She was good at lying and all but -

"My friends from back home." She looked at her aunt sadly, "Sadly, they don't know the difference of not badgering and just being comforting when something happens.."

"Does your mom know your here, pookie bear?" The good doctor of Mystic Falls hid a smile at her niece's well placed glare that was paired with a loud groan.

"Aunt Meredith, nobody has called me that since I was two and that stopped when I was seven. As for mom knowing, she is in Australia and I'm eighteen, there really isn't anything that can be done if I want to venture off into the unknown." Aria half playfully, huffed.

A perfect eyebrow was raised at her in a 'Is that so?' type of silent message before a dirty blond waiter came to get their order, "Hello Dr. Fell, how is your day going?"

Now it was said doctor's time to groan, "Out of the hospital call me Meredith, Matthew, and it's going good. I'll have a coke." After he wrote that down he turned to Aria with those baby blue eyes as she playfully glared at her Aunt who seemed to purposely not pay attention to her and smiled at the boy who was good looking no doubt but not her type since she preferred older guys.. obviously.

"My name is Aria," She smiled at him and tilted her head as his baby blue orbs widened in.. realization? She spend a few summers here when she was younger but that all was a bit hazy. " _Dr. Fell_ ," She bit the side of her lip in an effort to keep from laughing at Aunt Meredith's light glare before she continued a moment later, "is my aunt. I'll have the same."

"Aria – _Montgomery_?" She nodded at him, confused before he tried to clarify, "Matt Donovan?" Donovan.. She squinted her eyes before they went wide as she vaguely remembered a scrawny little blond haired boy chasing after her and another little girl that had an olive skin tone.

"I remember," She nodded with a smile, how have you been?"

"Good, good.. I'll get your drinks for you." He walked away making her tilt her head in confusion as she saw him pick up the pace, and looked back at her aunt when she couldn't contain a laugh.

"Not even five minutes talking and you have him nearly tripping over his own feet." Aria glared at her laughing aunt as she said this before cutting her off from her amusement.

"Too bad he looks too much of a teenager, than." She shook her head at the look on her aunt's face before she continued, "I'm not here for guys, drama or anything complicated – I just needed a new change of scenery, Aunt Meredith.. If you don't want me to stay with you I could -"

"It's fine, hun." Meredith smiled at her beautiful niece before getting up after Matt brought them their drinks, "You can stay for as long as you want just be careful out here. Animals have been known to come out of the forest and bite."

Aria, who was drinking her soda through her straw had to cover her hand over her mouth in surprise after she swallowed, looking at her aunt with wide eyes, " _What? Your actually serious_?"

"Sadly, yes, so make sure you are always careful-"

"I always am, Aunt Meredith." She smiled and tried to settle her aunt's worries along side her own.

Aria groaned, before her aunt smiled at her, "Take it, it's okay. My boyfriend just walked in here anyway. I will catch you later."

'I want to be faithful, but I know that I'm not'

'Talk about accurate.' She mumbled to herself as she finally got a hold of her phone and hissed lowly to not have anyone hear her conversation, oh if only she knew. "You really couldn't get me one day, Hanna, without constantly annoying me?!"

"Well you are the one that didn't pick up-"

"Yes, after the thirtieth one you _should_ have realized I didn't want to talk to you!"

"Well, excuse me for caring. Emily is a mess, Spencer is in rehab, and you ran off into the unknown while all of us need you!" Aria clenched her teeth, trying to keep her temper in check and not blow up at her blond friend that she is in need of them too and they all wanted something from her. To demand why they couldn't give her some peace but the blond continued on, digging her hole deeper. "And you didn't have to up and ditch us, you could have stayed! Whatever happened to 'Friends don't let friends sneak into insane asylums alone.' Huh, Aria?! I know you are having a rough time because of Ezra but don't ever let your ex-"

"You. Know. Nothing." Her voice was calm but anyone with good hearing could hear the dangerous undertones that lingered underneath, "I don't know about you but I am sick of how my life was going when I was in Rosewood. I could have stayed, and I would have if you all didn't insist on annoying me and not giving me the one thing that I asked for. Do you even remember what that thing was? It was a little thing called space and if you also insist on yelling at me a hundred times a day then I suggest you loose my number."

She hung up with an angry huff, and looking down she didn't realize she wasn't alone anymore until she heard a heavy accented male voice, "Well, aren't you feisty, love?"

She looked up and had to pull her jaw up as she took in the attractive man that sat a crossed from her who possessed curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasted with his pearl-white skin. He too had a leather jacket over his black shirt but she could easily see from his arms that he was well-built. She blushed when his lips went into a smirk as he caught her looking and said the most intelligent thing she could think of at the moment. "Y – _British_?!"

_Ezra – who?_

The last word came out as an almost squeak and it made his smirk broaden into a smile. _Oh god,_ she thought she felt faint when she saw those dimples, _Was something special she didn't know about that was mixed with the water in Britain and how much exactly was a plane ticket?_

He went to say something when he was interrupted, "Nik, what are you doing over here?" _His name was Nick then?_ Aria turned her hazel eyes to stare almost irritatingly envious as she took in the icy blond, blue eyed and curvy woman that walked over to them and mumbled to herself about how there was definitely something in the water, making the two seemingly normal people closest to her look at her with soft eyes as Klaus stared at his little sister in the corner of his eye. Rebekah took the compliment for what it was as she walked closer to them only to stop short at the scent that was coming off of the girl, it wasn't a bad smell just that her black berry and vanilla scent was mixed with something _very familiar_.

"Nik, her scent … she's -" Klaus tilted his head forward a fraction, letting his sister know that yes, knew noticed Aria's scent and that he felt the tall tale pull that he thought he would never feel.

This eighteen year old girl was his mate.

He almost rolled his eyes in amusement as Rebekah bounced forward happily to get to know her future sister-in-law and asked if she would like to show her around, making Aria look at him as if almost to ask for permission or wanting him to tag along for protection against the big bad 'animals' that her aunt told her about – he wasn't sure which – but looked at his sister again and nodded.

"Well, then I will see you later, love." He smirked when she turned red by the pet name spoken with promise by his accent and he made a mental note to do it more often as they get to know each other, he thought to himself as he stared at his mate being pulled excitedly by his sister out of the Grill with a frown. She was safe with Rebekah, it was better than her being with one of the scooby doo gang members that would undoubtedly turn his mate against him before he even had a chance to make her his.

Because that's what he planned on doing but for now he had to get started on finding some important information, he almost let out a growl as he walked out of the Grill not even saying one little taunting word to a certain older Salvatore as he passed him, like who the hell was Ezra and what did he do to make _his Aria_ just up and leave her home town.. Not that he did regret it happening, he had her in his grasp and soon to be in his arms.

However, the information he comes acrossed would let him know if he was killing the man slowly and painfully or just in one quick blow to make his head part with his shoulders.

…

Rebekah smiled to herself as she walked through the front door, thinking of the little 5'2 girl that held a huge place in Klaus's black hole he called a heart, and moved away from the shopping bags as she left them inside the front of the door. "Nik?" She walked into the livingroom to see him sitting down on the sofa surrounded by papers one minute and pinning her up against the wall with one hand the next.

"Don't you get in between Aria and I, do I make myself clear Rebekah?" He spat out in warning, and not calling her the affectionate 'Bekah' confirmed the seriousness that reflected in his tone and eyes as he looked at her.

"I won't Nik." He took in the look in her eyes that was filled with honesty and dropped his hand having to let her brace to catch herself or fall before turning back to the sofa and the papers he was reading, "On that note.." She looked at him curiously before continuing with her wearyiness forgotten, "Got to know little Miss Aria," She smirked when his head snapped up, giving her his entire attention at the moment, "and I have got to say that in most ways she is completely perfect for you. Her hobbies are art, music, photography, creative writing, learning about history, reading, doing martial arts and playing the piano. She's such a loyal sweetheart that it almost sucks for her to be mated to you." She teased, earning a animalistic growl after he realized, pleased, that they had a lot in common, "What are you doing?"

"Reading a very interesting book from one Ezra Fitz." He said through clenched teeth, making Rebekah's eyes narrow at the name she heard Aria talking to her irritating friend about while she raised a eyebrow as he continued, "Appears that Aria didn't just run away from irritating friends and a boyfriend that broke her heart." He gave her the cliff note version of this mysterious 'A' person, threatening text messages, the story of one Alison DiLaurentis before finishing off that Ezra Fitz used her to get close to the answer of Alison to use in his book-

"Woah, wait one second!" Rebekah pointed a perfect manicured finger up to stop him, "You mean to tell me – that – this man Ezra used Aria to -" She looked positively outraged and the interesting sight of his sister taking a seemingly calming breath to steady her anger was amusing to say the least. Rebekah was never this protective of someone she just met - "So," She continued in a voice as if she was talking about the weather, "When do we track him down and kill him?"

Klaus smirked at her, happy that she got along so well with his mate before he grabbed every last piece of paper and stood up, "I already did half of that."

"You -"

"My afternoon was free." His smirk widened as he shrugged, walked out of the living room and up the stairs with his sister following him with her heels echoing on the marble floor because of his sensitive hearing. He pulled open a door sharply, the sound jolting awake a terrified man with dark down hair and blue eyes that stood at 5'11. Rebekah had to admit, even though it was privately because if she said it outloud Nik would move heaven and earth to make her suffer for saying such a thought, but this Ezra Fitz was such a cutie.

If she knew anything about her brother she could count on that statement not being true for long for how he used Aria, and sure enough Klaus spoke again, " _Tsk_ , Ezra Fitz!" The harsh tone making the teacher try and fail to cringe away since his arms and feet were chained in one of Klaus's favorite red torture rooms, " _Sleeping_ , are we? Can't have that," The human's blue terrified eyes clashed with both of theirs and Rebekah found herself in complete disgust at such a human that would use and abuse the feelings of an innocent girl, especially the one that she had hours of shopping and sight seeing to get to know, " _Now can we_?"

…


End file.
